


Darling Girl

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Mates, Omega Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Werewolf Mates, author may decide to come back and do a full story of this, first time writing a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heats are a bitch if you're an unmated omega, especially one that is a soldier in the Survey Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Girl

Everyone stared at the terrifying short alpha who held a perpetual scowl as he trudged down the hall. Betas and omegas alike trembled before him. Except for a certain energetic beta who lived to mercilessly tease him.

“Levi! What’s with the sour puss?” Hange laughs and slings an arm around his shoulders which further annoyed him.

“Get the fuck off me Shitty Glasses.” He smacks her arm away and continues his way with the squad leader following close behind him.

“Oh c’mon Levi! What’s wrong? That scowl looks even worse than usual.” She genuinely attempts to get him to open up. Levi abruptly quickens his pace leaving Hange behind. With a huff she rests her hands on her hips in haughty confusion. “Wonder what that was about.”

Walking to the female scouts wing Hange notices the amount of alphas lurking around. At the sight of her they dispersed, leaving a trail of their aroused pheromones behind. Her confusion was further peaked until she caught sight of their blown out pupils. Someone was in heat. She took off in a sprint, following the scent until she came upon (y/n) and Mikasa’s door. It had to be (y/n).

Hange raps her knuckles on the door. “Hello? (y/n)?”

Cracking open a bit she meets a set of piercing steel irises. “Are they gone?”

“There’s still some lingering around. You’ll probably have to bust their skulls in on the way out.” Hange turns her head to check the hall. “How is she?”

Mikasa opens the door enough to let her in. On one bed is a flushed and sweating (y/n), eyes closed and chest rising in a ragged breath. “She’s been scenting me since this morning. But I’m at my limit. Even mated I’m not completely immune to other omegas in heat.”

Nodding Hange gives Mikasa the ‘okay’ to go. It takes a lot of strength and self-control for an alpha to resist an omega in heat.

“No wonder Shorty was in such a bad mood. He was trying to get as far away from your scent as possible.” Hange puts the back of her hand against (y/n)’s burning forehead, earning a whimper from the poor omega. “Don’t worry (y/n). Hang in there. I’ll get you someone who can help.”

*

Another wave hits you with enough force to wake you up. Immediately you slip a finger between your sopping wet folds in an attempt to relieve the ache between your legs. A quiet cry escapes you at the contact. It’s not enough. Every inch of you begged for an alpha. Through hazy eyes you searched for Mikasa. Her scent alone had soothed you earlier, but you knew she couldn’t stay long. The room was empty; a large canteen of water waited for you on your nightstand as did a loaf of bread and some cooked meat. Eating was the last thing on your mind though. You clenched your legs together trapping your fingers in your pussy as you continued to pump them in and out. More slick dripped out and down your leg at the scent of alphas prowling outside your door. Their presence made everything even more unbearable. At moments like this you envied Krista and Armin who were already bonded with alpha mates to comfort them during their heats. No one else dared to go near them. Eren had offered to rut you during an extremely difficult heat cycle, but it did nothing to help you; he didn’t have a knot.

Rocking your hips back and forth against your fingers to cause any friction possible you moaned, needing a knot inside of you. Growls erupted outside in response to your needy mewl. One even charged at the door trying to take it of its hinges and get to you. Another one followed, practically breaking it down.

“What the hell do you think you fuckers are doing?” Someone snapped, clearly vexed by the riled up males who should’ve been outside doing drills or cleaning up the stables. “Get out of here and get to work.”

There was a momentary commotion where one of them must have tried to attack the man who spoke up, growing aggressive and territorial at your pheromones. A hush settles over the hall, feet scuffle away until there’s one alpha left. You writhe uncomfortably as someone opens the door with a turn of a key.

“C. . . Captain Levi. . .?” your voice is barely above a whisper and your already warm cheeks grow hotter with a dark blush.

“Tch, look at all the trouble you’ve caused.” He scowls your way and shuts the door. Wantonly squirming under his glare he catches the sight of your slicked soaked fingers glistening in your pussy. An involuntary tremor runs up his spine and back down to his shaft. Levi feels his usual stoic self deteriorate at you sprawled out on your bed. Swollen lips parted , (e/c) half-lidded, and your breasts rising and falling with each strained breath you drew in. This is why he wanted to get far away from you. But Hange had found him and dragged him back to headquarters, begging that he help you in any way. Of course he knew what she was entailing to. She was always up to something. Every single time you had your heat Levi always put distance between him and yourself. The alpha in him had always been drawn to you, like a magnet. He couldn’t resist the call your body gave off. Inhaling deeply, Levi became intoxicated.

“Fuck it.” He growled and lunged toward you. Out of surprise you let out a squeal then a protest when he pulls your fingers out of you. Levi licks at your fingers then latches his mouth onto your cunt, lapping up all the slick you had to offer. You let your head roll back and gasp out a high pitched moan. Body shaking as his tongue continued to draw long lines along your fold and roll around your clit.

“L. . . L-Levi-” you mewl and whimper uncontrollably. When he looked up at you his eyes glowed as he stared you down while he continued. His strokes quickened and you were left an incoherent mess by the time he was done, riding the high of your orgasm. You watched him as he threw his Survey Corps jacket aside and unzipping his pants to release his erect cock. At the sight of it you let your legs spread apart lasciviously making more slick leak out.

He smirks. “Good girl.” Positioning his shaft he slams it right into you, aided by your omega slick; his hands grabbing onto your legs to push himself further into you. Levi doesn’t allow you any time to stretch to his size, he pumps into you immediately not wasting any time. You bit your lip hard trying to control the moans that threatened to leave you and the cry that was nearly ripping past your lips. Unable to even open your eyes due to the each thrust of his cock. His teeth however nipped lovingly at your breasts, up to your collarbone and finally comfortably biting down on your neck; so close to your bonding gland. You allowed your hands to venture shakingly up his muscled arms and clutching onto his shoulders as he brought you up to a sitting position on his dick. Face buried against the crook of his neck you inhaled deeply. You couldn’t help the high pitched whimpers that escaped at the feeling of your walls constricting around his throbbing shaft as he continued his thrusts, each one becoming more labored than the next as he was nearing his own climax. An animalistic growl vibrated in his throat, tongue licking at the gland in your neck. Rational thinking was beyond you at this point, having fled when you first started your heat. All you wanted was your alpha. Levi was your alpha right now. When his teeth sank down into the sensitive skin however, your eyes shot open. This wasn’t just a one time thing. You were bonded now. Mates. Your whimpers crescendo as you reach your orgasm, followed by Levi with his teeth still sunk into your bonding gland; his knot already swollen. Breathing heavily he gently lays you back down in bed while hovering over you, his cock still inside of you as his knot deflates, spilling his seed into you. You yourself were quivering, riding the aftershocks. His fingers delicately ghost over your mating mark. Pride fills his gray eyes as he leans down to lick it once more.

“Now none of those mongrels will be scratching at your door.” Levi murmurs against your warm neck.

“D. . . Did you really m-mean to mate me?” you breathe out, trying to catch your breath.

A hand squishes at your cheeks harshly. “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to brat.” He’s glaring down at you now and you can’t help but become more aroused. “Do you have a problem with being bonded to me?”

“N-No! Of course not!” regretting the volume of your voice you wince; Levi’s grimace turns into a smirk.

“Good.” He lays beside you, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. His warm skin kisses your own fevered and sweat slicked.

You knew he’d chastise you, but you just had to ask. “Don’t you have work, Captain?”

Levi bites your ear making you squeal. “I’m your mate now. Don’t call me ‘Captain’. Are you that eager to get rid of me?”

You shake your head and turn to your side to cuddle into him. It would take a while to become accustomed to calling Levi your mate. Even to touch him casually made you nervous.

Gingerly you placed a small kiss on his chest and closed your eyes to get in as much sleep as you could before another wave hit you. You didn’t see his cocky smirk turn to a gentle, soft smile; one that you would’ve never guessed belonged to Levi. He pets your head and takes a well deserved nap.


End file.
